Doors of vehicles include a door latch to secure the door to the body of the vehicle, and a door lock system to lock the door latch, and prevent the door from being opened from an exterior of the vehicle. When the door lock system is disposed in a locked state, the door may be opened from the interior of the vehicle by operating an interior door handle. Some vehicles require that the interior door handle be actuated twice to open the door when the door lock system is disposed in the locked state. For example, some vehicles require that the interior door handle be actuated a first time, which unlocks the door lock system, but does not un-latch the door latch. The interior door handle may then be actuated a second time to un-latch the door latch, and open the door. In some vehicles, the door lock system may be equipped with a double door lock feature. When activated, the double door lock feature prevents the door lock system from being unlocked and opened with either an exterior door handle or the interior door handle. Typically, the double door lock feature may only be inactivated or released by a remote, electronic keyless entry device, or by an electronic signal from a vehicle lock controller.